


Yohei and kid!BB

by Tsurugii_Cii



Category: Paradox Live (Albums), ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: Family, Friendship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsurugii_Cii/pseuds/Tsurugii_Cii
Summary: Tentang rutinitas keseharian Yohei setelah memungut 3 bersaudara yang tidak sengaja ia temukan. Tapi.. mungkin seharusnya Yohei tidak memungut mereka.“Yohei-san selamat pagi..”“Hah, biarin aja. Kan masih ada Ichi-nii yang masak.”“Masakan Yohei juga enggak enak.”Tuhan, tolong beri Yohei kesabaran lebih untuk mengurus mereka.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Yohei and kid!BB

Pagi ini sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya di kediaman milik Yohei Kanbayashi. Pukul 7 pagi Yohei sudah berada di rumah dan bersiap memasakan sarapan serta bekal untuk tiga bersaudara yang kini ia asuh selama hampir 3 bulan ini. Sejak mengasuh 3 bersaudara yang tidak sengaja ia temukan, Yohei harus lebih memajukan jadwal kesehariannya. Pukul 6 pagi sudah harus membuat sarapan untuk Ryu dan Ando serta bekal maksn siang untuk Ando, pukul 7 pagi sudah harus di rumah untuk membuat bekal dua anak yang ia pungut dan sarapan untuk mereka berempat. Hal ini membuatnya tidak terlalu sering sarapan dengan Ryu dan Ando, terkadang dua orang itu akan datang ke tempat Yohei untuk sarapan bersama tetapi kelakuan Ryu yang membuatnya pusing dan memperlambat aktivitasnya membuatnya untuk tidak terlalu sering menyatukan mereka semua untuk sarapan.

“Yohei-san, selamat pagi..”

Yohei menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati anak sulung dari tiga bersaudara itu telah bangun. Piyama masih melekat di tubuh anak tersebut dan wajahnya masih terlihat mengantuk.

“Pagi. Bangunkan yang lain, biar aku saja yang membuat sarapan hari ini.”

“Ah, ya terima kasih Yohei-san.”

“Hm.”

Derap langkah menjauh terdengar sedangkan Yohei mulai membuka kulkasnya dan hanya menemukan sedikit bahan yang tersisa. Ah, sepertinya Yohei lupa untuk berbelanja.

“Hah… nanti siang harus belanja.”

Akhirnya Yohei memutuskan membuat tamagoyaki dan sup miso untuk sarapan sedangkan sisa bahan yang lain digunakan untuk membuat bekal. Ketika Yohei telah selesai dengan masakannya yang menghabiskan waktu setengah, tidak lama terdengar dua suara dari sosok yang kini terasa familiar.

“Pagi……”

Tiga bersaudara itu terlihat telah siap untuk melakukan aktivitas mereka dan seperti biasa dua bersaudara yang lain terlihat masih kurang bersahabat kepada Yohei, padahal ini sudah hampir 3 bulan mereka tinggal satu atap. Si sulung yang bernama Yamada Ichiro berusia 12 tahun awalnya pun curiga kepada Yohei tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu, Ichiro mulai melunak bahkan kini terlihat begitu berterima kasih kepada Yohei sedangkan si tengah yang bernama Yamada Jiro berusia 10 tahun terkadang terlihat tidak suka kepada Yohei tapi terkadang ia akan melunak pada saat-saat tertentu dan terakhir si bungsu yang bernama Yamada Saburo berusia 7 tahun masih saja curiga kepada Yohei ditambah kata-kata pedas sering keluar dari mulut anak itu sampai-sampai terkadang Yohei ingin adu mulut dengan anak itu tetapi mengingat betapa tidak etisnya hal tersebut akhirnya Yohei hanya mampu menahan diri.

“Biar aku yang menata meja makan.”

“Aku akan membantu Nii-chan/Ichi-nii.”

Tapi diantara itu, kelakuan _brocon_ dari Jiro dan Saburo kepada Ichiro membuat Yohei pening bahkan entah berapa kali ia dilayangkan tatapan tajam padahal Yohei hanya mengobrol biasa atau duduk bersebelahan dengan Ichiro. Masih untung ia tidak membuang adik-kakak itu. Setelah semua makanan tersaji, mereka duduk di kursi meja makan dan mulai makan setelah mengucapkan ‘itadakimasu’.

Awalnya tidak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi di antara mereka sampai akhirnya Ichiro membuka pembicaraan.

“Sepertinya bahan makanan di kulkas habis, biar nanti aku yang membelinya.”

“Tidak perlu, aku saja yang membelinya.”

“Aku mau ikut!”

Jiro mengacungkan tangannya dengan ekspresi begitu semangat. Selama tinggal bersama, Jiro terlihat paling antusias untuk ikut berbelanja walaupun yang akan berbelanja adalah Yohei sekalipun. Apa lagi kalau bukan untuk membeli snack keinginannya ditambah kalau berbelanja dengan Yohei pasti Yohei yang menanggung semua belanjaan.

“Kamu kan sekolah, dasar bodoh. Kamu pasti mau memboloskan.”

“Ha?! Siapa yang mau membolos?! Lagian kan belanjanya pasti siang!”

“Haha sok tau, ngapain belanja siang-siang.”

“Kamu yang sok tau!”

Yohei menghela nafas, hal ini juga yang membuatnya begitu pening. Yohei tidak paham kenapa Jiro dan Saburo suka sekali bertengkar pada hal-hal sepele.

“Hoi, Jiro, Saburo jangan bertengkar.”

“Tapi Nii-chan/Ichi-nii…”

“Berisik,”

Kalimat yang diucapkan Yohei membuat Jiro dan Saburo berhenti berdebat dan tidak lama Yohei kembali meneruskan ucapannya,

“Kalau kalian berisik lagi tidak ada jatah makan.”

Jiro dan Saburo masih terdiam tetapi tidak lama mereka kembali bersuara yang benar-benar membuat kesabaran Yohei diuji.

“Hah, biarin aja. Kan masih ada Ichi-nii yang masak.”

“L-Lagian aku juga gak bener-bener mau ikut belanja!”

“Masakan Yohei juga enggak enak.”

“Sama sekali enggak enak!”

Baru saja Yohei ingin membalas tetapi suara Ichiro lebih dahulu terdengar,

“Kalian berhenti! Dan aku tidak akan membuatkan kalian makanan kalau kalian tidak menurut pada Yohei-san.”

Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Ichiro sukses membuat Jiro dan Saburo terkejut dan nyaris menjatuhkan sumpit mereka.

“APA?!”

“N-Nii-chan lebih memilih mendukung dia?!”

“Padahalkan aku adik Ichi-nii, kenapa Ichi-nii lebih mendukung orang asing yang suka seenaknya?!”

“Nii-chan pasti dipelet sama dia!”

“Ichi-nii harus jauh-jauh dari dia!”

Ichiro langsung mencubit pipi Jiro dan Saburo lalu menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan untuk menurut padanya sedangkan Yohei dengan tenang memakan makanannya walaupun tangannya sudah gatal ingin membungkam kedua mulut bocah itu dan membuang mereka ke sungai

“Seharusnya kalian berterima kasih kepada Yohei-san. Kalau bukan karena dia, belum tentu sekarang kita bisa makan enak dan tidur dengan nyenyak. Kalian juga berhenti sering bertengkar dan menyusahkan Yohei-san, mengerti?”

“Uwh swakit..”

“Uwh…”

“Kalian mengerti?”

“… I-Iya…”

“M-Mengerti..”

“Bagus.”

Ichiro melepaskan cubitannya dengan senyum puas di bibirnya kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Yohei dengan pandangan sedikit merasa bersalah sedangkan Yohei hanya mengangguk menandakan bahwa hal tersebut bukan lah hal yang perlu dibesar-besarkan. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka, Saburo dan Jiro pun tidak berani membuat keributan lagi. Tetapi ketika mereka hampir menyelesaikan sarapan, tiba-tiba Yohei kembali bersuara.

“Aku akan belanja siang ini dan kamu..”

Yohei menatap Jiro,

“kalau ingin ikut, datangi supermarket yang biasanya setelah pulang sekolah.”

Jiro menatap Yohei cukup lama dengan pandangan sedikit tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan tetap diajak lalu tidak lama ia mengangguk dalam diam. Setelah itu mereka menghabiskan makanan mereka dalam diam.

* * *

“Yohei-san..”

Yohei menoleh ke Ichiro ketika anak itu sedang mengenakan sepatu dan bersiap untuk sekolah bersama dengan Jiro.

“Apa sudah ada perkembangan tentang hal itu?”

“Ah..”

Yohei menghela nafas kemudian kembali berbicara,

“Belum ada perkembangan apapun tetapi kami menelusuri lebih lanjut. Tidak perlu khawatir.”

“Um. Terima kasih Yohei-san.”

Yohei mengibaskan tangannya, menandakan tidak perlu berterima kasih. Kemudian tidak lama Ichiro dan Jiro pamit, meninggalkan Saburo dan Yohei di rumah. Satu hal yang unik tentang Yamada bersaudara, setelah hampir sebulan mereka tinggal bersama dengan Yohei tiba-tiba saja mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka bukan berasal dari dunia ini dan umur mereka tidak sama dengan fisik mereka. Ichiro sebenarnya berusia 19 tahun, Jiro 17 tahun dan Saburo 14 tahun. Awalnya Yohei sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka ucapan, lagipula siapa yang akan langsung percaya? Tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu dan pengamatan yang dilakukan oleh Yohei, akhirnya ia mulai percaya dan membantu mereka agar dapat kembali ke dunia mereka. Lalu karena mereka terlanjur di sekolahkan di dunia ini selama hampir sebulan—awalnya Yohei juga tidak benar-benar mau memungut dan menyekolahkan mereka tetapi karena tidak tega juga membawa mereka ke panti asuhan ditambah Saimon mengatakan akan menanggung biaya sekolah, mumpung saat itu adalah awal pembelajaran jadi akhirnya Yohei benar-benar merawat mereka dan menyekolahkan mereka. Akhirnya mereka tetap dibiarkan sekolah, daripada hanya berdiam diri di rumah tanpa manfaat kecuali Saburo yang waktu itu tidak sempat dimasukan ke sekolah karena ada kendala.

Ngomong-ngomong soal dunia dari Yamada bersaudara, mereka mengatakan bahwa disana pemerintahannya dikuasai oleh wanita dan terdapat rap battle yang mereka lakukan dengan kekuatannya bersumber dari mic serta kemampuan mereka dalam rap. Begtu berbeda dari dunia Yohei, disini hanya ada Paradox Live dan tidak didominasi oleh wanita. Terkadang Yohei penasaran bagaimana dengan dunia Yamada bersaudara itu.

“Aku akan tidur. Kamu jangan seenaknya keluar rumah atau membuat rumah berantakan.”

Yohei kembali bersuara sambil berjalan ke sofa yang ada di ruang tengah sedangkan Saburo mendengus tidak suka,

“Aku udah besar, tidak perlu diberitau juga aku udah tau.”

“Walaupun jiwamu sudah besar tapi tubuhmu masih anak-anak kalau kamu kenapa-kenapa aku yang bakal repot, dasar anak kecil sok dewasa.”

“Heee? Emangnya aku minta diurus olehmu? Tidak tuh, dasar sok perhatian.”

Perempatan imajer muncul di pelipis Yohei dan kalau bukan pikiran warasnya, ia sudah menghanyutkan bocah sialan ini. Akhirnya karena lelah dan tidak mau jatah tidurnya berkurang akibat debat dengan Saburo, Yohei lebih memilih untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa dan memejamkan matanya. Saburo mulai melirik ke arah sofa dan ia mendapati Yohei sudah tertidur begitu saja. Selama tinggal bersama, Saburo menyadari bahwa Yohei tipe yang mudah tertidur setelah semalaman bekerja dan minum-minum lalu ia akan bangun pada sore hari tetapi sejak setengah bulan mereka tinggal bersama, Yohei akan bangun lebih awal dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Saburo menatap Yohei cukup lama, tiba-tiba ucapan dari Ichiro tadi pagi terlintas di pikirannya lalu setelah menimbang-nimbang dan bergelut dengan pikriannya Saburo pergi ke kamar. Tangan kecilnya mengambil sebuah buku yang diberikan dari temannya Yohei lalu ia meletakan buku tersebut di atas selimut dan membawa selimut beserta buku itu ke ruang tengah. Tubuh kecil Saburo membentangkan selimut tadi dan mencoba menyelimuti tubuh Yohei dengan selimut itu. Lalu setelah berhasil menyelimuti Yohei, ia mengambil buku yang tadi dibawanya dan duduk di sofa kecil dekat tempat Yohei tidur. Lalu dengan tenang ia membaca buku tersebut sambil menunggu waktu berjalan.

**To Be Continue**

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo~ sebelumnya terima kasih udah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca  
> Agak enggak peecaya diri sama fanfic yang ini tapi karena sayang juga gak dipublish jadi aku coba publish, semoga cerita ini menghibur.  
> Ini masih ada kelanjutannya tapi belum sempet direvisi dan untuk karakter lain dari Paradox Live juga akan muncul disini.
> 
> Tolong beri kritik dan saran karena aku juga galau mau nerusin atau enggak  
> Sampai jumpa.


End file.
